Field Notebooks Wikia
Welcome to the Field Notebooks Wikia Compiling information on the various editions of Field Notes notebooks. This wikia is run by Field Notes fans and is not affiliated with Field Notes brand. Field Notes Field Notes is a brand of personal notebook based in Chicago, Illinois. It is a joint venture of the Draplin Design Company (Portland, OR) and Coudal Partners (Chicago). In addition to its basic line of kraft notebooks and other open editions, Field Notes also produces quarterly limited editions, branded kraft notebooks based upon their basic notebook, and a variety of other special and limited editions. Here to Contribute Info? Bob G here: I've been trying to get the basic structure/organization set so far and create sample pages under each of the edition types. Colors (quarterly subscription) info will be easiest to add, as it will just need to pulled, with slight editing, from the Field Notes site. But that's still going to be labor-intensive, so if you have a few minutes to add a Colors edition, please do so! Sweet Tooth can serve as a guide, although I don't have a template created yet. The Special and Limited Editions section is where I think this wiki can add the most value, as the official Field Notes site does not have much info on many of these. Please add any other editions you know of to the main listing page, and create/provide specific details for any of the editions you can! The Sweet Tooth and the Loot Crate Classified pages can help guide you as you create pages. I haven't done it yet, but I'm thinking that creating a "Photos" section at the end of every Special edition page will be a cool way for folks to contribute additional photos of these limited editions. Also, please add to the list of known kraft-branded notebooks! Rather than break out separate pages for each kraft branded notebook, I think we could add a photo section at the bottom for folks to add photos of various kraft branded notebooks. So far, I've been using "Heading" to create a title and then "sub-heading 1" for each category like "specs," "edition size," "practical applications." Again, check Sweet Tooth and Loot Crate Classified for examples. We may revisit this formatting, as it's a bit redundant with the already-existing page title on each page. I've created one template--the edition infobox. It's titled "template edition info" (or something very similar). Just add it right after the main page heading (select add infobox from the drop-down menu) and add whatever info is appropriate. If you have a photo, you might want to upload that first (after renaming it to the edition title), as it's easier to add to the infobox if it's already uploaded (apparently you just have to type in the photo title in the appropriate field) If you have any questions, hit me up on FB! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse